November 5
Events *1499 - Publication of the Catholicon in Treguier (Brittany). This Breton-French-Latin dictionary was written in 1464 by Jehan Lagadeuc. It is the first Breton dictionary as well as the first French dictionary. *1530 - St. Felix's Flood destroys the city of Reimerswaal in the Netherlands *1556 - Second Battle of Panipat: Fifty miles north of Delhi, a Mughal Army defeats Hindu forces of General Hemu to ensure Akbar the throne of India. In the battle, Hemu became unconscious when an arrow stuck into his right eye. He was brought as captive to Akbar and was hanged. *1605 - Gunpowder Plot: A plot led by Robert Catesby to blow up the English Houses of Parliament is thwarted when Sir Thomas Knyvet, a justice of the peace, finds Guy Fawkes in a cellar below the Parliament building. *1688 - Glorious Revolution begins: William of Orange lands at Brixham. *1757 - Seven Years' War: Frederick the Great defeats the allied armies of France and the Holy Roman Empire in the Battle of Rossbach. *1768 - Treaty of Fort Stanwix - The purpose of the conference was to adjust the boundary line between Indian lands and white settlements set forth in the Proclamation of 1763 in the Thirteen Colonies. *1780 - French-American force under Colonel LaBalme is defeated by Miami Chief Little Turtle. *1831 - Nat Turner, American slave leader, is tried, convicted, and sentenced to death. *1838 - The Federal Republic of Central America begins to disintegrate when Nicaragua separated from the federation. *1854 - The Battle of Inkerman is fought during the Crimean War. *1862 - American Civil War: Abraham Lincoln removes George B. McClellan as commander of the Union Army for the second and final time. * 1862 - Indian Wars: In Minnesota, more than 300 Santee Sioux are found guilty of rape and murder of white settlers and are sentenced to hang. *1872 - Women's suffrage: In defiance of the law, suffragist Susan B. Anthony votes for the first time, and is later fined $100. *1895 - George B. Selden is granted the first U.S. patent for an automobile. *1911 - After declaring war on the Ottoman Empire on September 29, 1911, Italy annexes Tripoli and Cyrenaica. *1913 - The insane king Otto of Bavaria is deposed by his cousin, Prince Regent Ludwig, who assumes the title Ludwig III. * 1913 - United Kingdom annexes Cyprus, and together with France declares war on the Ottoman Empire. *1916 - The Kingdom of Poland is proclaimed by the Act of November 5th of the emperors of Germany and Austria-Hungary. * 1916 - The Everett Massacre takes place as political differences lead to a shoot-out between IWW organizers and local police. *1917 - October Revolution: In Tallinn, Esthonia, Communist leader Jaan Anwelt leads revolutionaries in overthrowing the Provisional Government (As Esthonia and Russia are still using the Julian Calendar, subsequent period references show an October 23 date). * 1917 - St. Tikhon of Moscow is elected the Patriarch of Moscow and of the Russian Orthodox Church. *1937 - World War II: Adolf Hitler holds a secret meeting and states his plans for acquiring "living space" for the German people. *1940 - Franklin Delano Roosevelt is elected to a third term as President of The United States of America. *1942 - The World War II Second Battle of El Alamein is won by the British in El Alamein, Egypt. *1945 - Colombia joins the United Nations. *1962 - A mining accident kills 21 miners at the government-owned Kings Bay Coal Company on Svalbard, leading the Norwegian government to close the mine. *1965 - State of Emergency declared in Rhodesia after collapse of negotiations with Great Britain over Rhodesian independence (UDI would follow six days later). *1967 - The Hither Green rail crash in the United Kingdom kills 49 people. The survivors include Bee Gee Robin Gibb. *1970 - Vietnam War: The United States Military Assistance Command in Vietnam reports the lowest weekly American soldier death toll in five years (24). *1979 - Ayatollah Khomeini declares the USA to be "the great Satan". *1983 - Byford Dolphin diving bell accident kills five and leaves one severely injured. *1986 - USS Rentz, USS Reeves and USS Oldendorf visit Qingdao (Tsing Tao) China — the first US Naval visit to China since 1949. *1987 - Govan Mbeki is released from custody after serving 24 years in prison. He had been sentenced to life for terrorism and treason. *1990 - Rabbi Meir Kahane, founder of the far-right Kach movement, is shot dead after a speech at a New York City hotel. *1994 - Forty-five year old George Foreman becomes boxing's oldest heavyweight champion when he knocks out Michael Moorer. *1995 - André Dallaire attempts to assassinate Jean Chrétien; he is thwarted when the Prime Minister's wife locks the door. *1996 - President of Pakistan Farooq Ahmed Khan Leghari dismisses the government of Prime Minister Benazir Bhutto and dissolves the National Assembly of Pakistan. *2000 - Emperor Haile Selassie I is given an Imperial funeral by the Ethiopian Orthodox church *2006 - Saddam Hussein, former president of Iraq, and his co-defendants Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti and Awad Hamed al-Bandar are sentenced to death in the al-Dujail trial for the role in the massacre of the 148 Shi'as in 1982. *2007 - 2007 Writers Guild of America strike begins Births *1271 - Mahmud Ghazan, Mongol ruler (d. 1304) *1494 - Hans Sachs, German mastersinger (d. 1576) *1549 - Philippe de Mornay, French writer (d. 1623) *1592 - Charles Chauncy, English-born president of Harvard College (d. 1672) *1613 - Isaac de Benserade, French poet (d. 1691) *1615 - Ibrahim I, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1648) *1667 - Christoph Ludwig Agricola, German painter (d. 1719) *1701 - Pietro Longhi, Venetian painter (d. 1785) *1715 - John Brown, English writer (d. 1766) *1722 - William Byron, English duelist (d. 1798) *1742 - Richard Cosway, English artist (d. 1821) *1835 - Moritz Szeps, Austrian journalist (d. 1902) *1846 - Duncan Gordon Boyes, English recipient of the Victoria Cross (d. 1869) *1850 - Ella Wheeler Wilcox, American author and poet (d. 1919) *1851 - Charles Dupuy, French prime minister (d. 1923) *1854 - Paul Sabatier, French chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1941) * 1854 - Alphonse Desjardins, Québécois founder of the Caisses populaires Desjardins (d. 1920) *1855 - Léon Teisserenc de Bort, French meteorologist (d. 1913) * 1855 - Eugene V. Debs, American socialist leader (d. 1926) *1857 - Ida Tarbell, American journalist (d. 1944) *1873 - Teddy Flack, Australian athlete, double Olympic gold medallist in 1896. (d. 1935) *1885 - Will Durant, American historian (d. 1981) *1890 - Jan Zrzavý, Czech painter (d. 1977) *1892 - J. B. S. Haldane, Scottish geneticist (d. 1964) *1895 - Walter Gieseking, French pianist (d. 1956) * 1895 - Charles MacArthur, American author (d. 1956) *1900 - Martin Dies, American politician (d. 1972) * 1900 - Natalie Schafer, American actress (d. 1991) *1904 - Cooney Weiland, Canadian hockey player (d. 1985) *1905 - Joel McCrea, American actor (d. 1990) *1906 - Fred Lawrence Whipple, American astronomer (d. 2004) * 1906 - Endre Kabos, Hungarian Olympic champion fencer (d. 1944)) *1911 - Roy Rogers, American actor (d. 1998) *1913 - Vivien Leigh, English actress (d. 1967) *1914 - Alton Tobey, American artist (d. 2005) *1917 - Jacqueline Auriol, French aviatrix (d. 2000) * 1917 - Banarsi Das Gupta, Indian former Chief Minister of Haryana (d. 2007) *1919 - Hasan Askari, Pakistani philosopher (d. 1978) * 1919 - Myron Floren, American accordianist The Lawrence Welk Show (d. 2005) *1920 - Douglass North, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate *1921 - Georges Cziffra, Hungarian pianist (d. 1994) * 1921 - Fawzia of Egypt, Queen of Iran *1931 - Ike Turner, American musician *1934 - Victor Argo, American actor (d. 2004) *1935 - Lester Piggott, British jockey *1936 - Michael Dertouzos, Greek internet pioneer, Professor at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Director of the M.I.T. Laboratory for Computer Science (d. 2001) *1937 - Harris Yulin, American actor *1938 - Joe Dassin, French-speaking American singer (d. 1980) * 1938 - César Luis Menotti, Argentine footballer *1940 - Elke Sommer, German actress *1941 - Art Garfunkel, American musician *1943 - Friedman Paul Erhardt (Chef Tell), German-born American TV chef (d. 2007) * 1943 - Sam Shepard, American playwright and actor *1945 - Peter Pace, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff *1946 - Herman Brood, Dutch musician and artist (d. 2001) * 1946 - Gram Parsons, American musician (d. 1973) *1947 - Peter Noone, English musician (Herman's Hermits) *1948 - Mel Ab-Owain, Welsh politician * 1948 - Peter Hammill, British musician * 1948 - Hridayananda dasa Goswami, ISKCON guru * 1948 - Bernard-Henri Lévy, French public intellectual * 1948 - William Daniel Phillips, American physicist, Nobel laureate *1949 - Armin Shimerman, American actor *1949 - Jimmie Spheeris, American singer-songwriter (d. 1984) *1950 - Thorbjørn Jagland, former Norwegian prime minister *1952 - Bill Walton, American basketball player and commentator * 1952 - Oleg Blokhin, Ukrainian footballer *1953 - Joyce Maynard, American writer *1955 - Karan Thapar, Foremost Indian Journalist, Political Analyst & Commentator *1955 - Bernard Chazelle, French computer scientist * 1955 - Nestor Serrano, American actor *1957 - Jon-Erik Hexum, American actor (d. 1984) *1958 - Robert Patrick, American actor *1959 - Bryan Adams, Canadian musician *1960 - Tilda Swinton, English actress *1961 - Gina Mastrogiacomo, American actress (d. 2001) * 1961 - David Bryson, American guitarist and vocalist (Counting Crows) *1962 - Abédi Pelé, Ghanaian footballer *1963 - Andrea McArdle, American actress * 1963 - Tatum O'Neal, American actress *1965 - Famke Janssen, Dutch model and actress * 1965 - Kubrat, titular Bulgarian royal family *1968 - Sam Rockwell, American film actor * 1968 - Judy Reyes, Dominican American actress * 1968 - Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Spanish actress * 1968 - Chris Folino, American film director *1970 - Javy Lopez, baseball player * 1970 - Tamzin Outhwaite, English actress *1971 - Dana Jacobson, ESPN's First Take hostess * 1971 - Corin Nemec, American actor * 1971 - Jonny Greenwood, guitarist (Radiohead) * 1971 - Sergei Berezin, National Hockey League player * 1971 - Edmond Leung, Hong Kong singer *1973 - Johnny Damon, American baseball player * 1973 - Alexei Yashin, Russian ice hockey player * 1973 - Daniella Westbrook, English actress *1974 - Angela Gossow, German vocalist (Arch Enemy) * 1974 - Dado Pršo, Croatian footballer * 1974 - Jerry Stackhouse, American basketball player * 1974 - Ryan Adams, American musician *1977 - Brittney Skye, American porn star * 1977 - Richard Wright, English footballer *1980 - Christoph Metzelder, German footballer * 1980 - Jaime Camara, Brazilian racing driver *1983 - Mike Hanke, German footballer *1985 - Kate DeAraugo, Australian Idol 2005 * 1985 - Tanaka Koki, Japanese idol (member of KAT-TUN) *1986 - BoA, Korean singer * 1986 - Kasper Schmeichel, Danish footballer Deaths *1370 - Casimir III the Great king of Poland *1515 - Mariotto Albertinelli, Italian painter (b. 1474) *1559 - Kano Motonobu, Japanese painter (b. 1476) *1660 - Lucy Hay, English socialite (b. 1599) * 1660 - Alexandre de Rhodes, French Jesuit missionary (b. 1591) *1701 - Charles Gerard, French-born English politician (bc. 1659) *1714 - Bernardino Ramazzini, Italian physician (b. 1633) *1752 - Carl Andreas Duker, German classical scholar (b. 1670) *1758 - Hans Egede, Norwegian Lutheran missionary (b. 1686) *1828 - Maria Fyodorovna of Russia, second wife of Tsar Paul I of Russia (b. 1759) *1836 - Karel Hynek Mácha, Czech poet (b. 1810) *1879 - James Clerk Maxwell, Scottish physicist (b. 1831) *1923 - Jacques d'Adelswärd-Fersen, French novelist (b. 1880) *1930 - Christiaan Eijkman, Dutch physician and pathologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1858) *1933 - Texas Guinan, American saloon keeper, actress, and musician (b. 1884) *1941 - Arndt Pekurinen, Finnish pacifist (b. 1905) *1942 - George M. Cohan, American musician, actor, writer, and composer (b. 1878) *1944 - Alexis Carrel, French surgeon and biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1873) *1951 - Reggie Walker, South African athlete (b. 1889) *1955 - Maurice Utrillo, French artist (b. 1883) *1956 - Art Tatum, American musician (b. 1909) *1960 - Ward Bond, American actor (b. 1903) * 1960 - Johnny Horton, country music singer (b.1925) * 1960 - Mack Sennett, Canadian producer and director (b. 1880) *1964 - Lansdale Sasscer, U.S. Congressman for Maryland's 5th District (b. 1893) * 1964 - Buddy Cole, American jazz pianist and orchestra leader (b. 1916) *1971 - Sam Jones, baseball player (b. 1925) *1974 - Stafford Repp, American actor (b. 1918) *1975 - Edward Lawrie Tatum, American geneticist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1909) * 1975 - Annette Kellerman, Australian swimmer (b. 1887) * 1975 - Lionel Trilling, American critic and writer (b. 1905) *1977 - René Goscinny, French comic book writer (b. 1926) * 1977 - Guy Lombardo, Canadian conductor (b. 1902) *1979 - Al Capp, American cartoonist (b. 1909) *1982 - Edward Hallett Carr, historian * 1982 - Jacques Tati, French actor and director (b. 1908) *1985 - Spencer W. Kimball, twelfth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1895) * 1985 - Arnold Chikobava, Georgian linguist (b. 1898) *1986 - Claude Jutra, Québécois actor and film director (b. 1930) * 1986 - Bobby Nunn, American singer (The Coasters) (b. 1925) *1989 - Vladimir Horowitz, Russian pianist (b. 1903) *1990 - Meir Kahane, Israeli rabbi and activist (b. 1932) *1991 - Fred MacMurray, American actor (b. 1908) * 1991 - Robert Maxwell, Slovakian-born media entrepreneur (b. 1923) *1992 - Arpad Elo, American physicist and chess player (b. 1903) *1996 - Eddie Harris, American saxophonist (b. 1934) *1997 - James Robert Baker, American novelist, screenwriter (b. 1946) * 1997 - Isaiah Berlin, Latvian-born historian of ideas (b. 1909) * 1997 - Epic Soundtracks, English musician (Swell Maps, Crime and the City Solution, These Immortal Souls) (b. 1959) *2000 - Victor Grinich, American businessman (b. 1924) * 2000 - Bibi Titi Mohammed, Tanzanian politician (b.1926) * 2000 - Jimmie Davis, singer and politician (b. 1899) *2001 - Roy Boulting, English film director and producer (b. 1913) * 2001 - Barry Horne , a British animal liberation activist. *2002 - Billy Guy, American singer (The Coasters) (b. 1936) *2003 - Bobby Hatfield, American singer (Righteous Brothers) (b. 1940) *2005 - Rod Donald, New Zealand environmentalist (b. 1957) * 2005 - John Fowles, English writer (b. 1926) * 2005 - Virginia MacWatters, American soprano (b. 1912) *2006 - Bülent Ecevit, four term Turkish Prime Minister (b. 1925) *2007 - Nils Liedholm, Swedish football midfielder and coach (b. 1922) Holidays and observances *New Zealand,United Kingdom and the province of Newfoundland & Labrador (Canada): Guy Fawkes night (also called Bonfire night; or Fireworks night): Failure of the Gunpowder Plot to blow up Parliament in 1605 is celebrated with bonfires and fireworks. * R.C. Saints: November 5 is the feast day of the following Roman Catholic Saints: **St. Domninus **St. Galation **St. Magnus **St. Sylvia **Pope Zachary External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November